Desire
by Christina B
Summary: Obi-Wan and Siri once loved each other but because of circumstances out of their control they were parted too soon. But they never stopped loving one another.


AN: This story is something I've wanted to write for awhile, but I finally put it together. The song is Desire by Ryan Adams, and the italicized parts are either the song or quotes taken from Secrets of the Jedi novel by Jude Watson. I've also taken a part from ANH. I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the song Desire by Ryan Adams or Obi-Wan and Siri.

**Desire**

_Two hearts fading, like a flower.  
And all this waiting, for the power.  
For some answer, to this fire.  
Sinking slowly. The water's higher.  
Desire_

Each passing day struck another weight in Obi-Wan's heart as he remembered the day when and Siri parted. They loved each other, and yet they had no choice but to turn against their love for one another, in order to remain Jedi. Obi-Wan knew that he would always love her regardless. It was so recently they admitted to being in love, and so soon it was all but a memory.

Obi-Wan knew he would carry this with him always. Siri was his one and only true love, and he would always carry her in his heart. Even though he yearned to see her, and longed for her touch. It was never to be.

"_You're a terrible liar, Obi Wan Kenobi. It's one reason I like you so much," Siri said._

"_Ah, so you like me, I thought I'd lost your good opinion," Obi-Wan replied._

Obi-Wan fondly remembered their conversation a few days previously. She was the kind of person who could always put a smile on his face not just by her sense of humor, but by the way that she was easily able to match him in verbal sparring. It was no wonder they fell in love, but neither could pinpoint the moment when they both knew it. But Obi-Wan liked to believe that he always loved her.

_With no secrets. No obsession.  
This time I'm speeding with no direction.  
Without a reason. What is this fire?  
Burning slowly. My one and only.  
Desire_

Siri was dead, and Obi-Wan struggled to accept the fact. Killed by a bounty hunter, she died in his arms, much like Qui-Gon did years before. His heart nearly felt torn in two when it happened, yet he was able to take this better as a Knight, than he wouldn't had he still been a Padawan. But either way, losing Siri was a horrible blow, and Obi-Wan knew he would always be recovering.

"_We all need rescue sometimes," Obi-Wan said._

"_Some more than others," Siri retorted._

More than anything, Obi-Wan wished that he would've been able to save Siri from her horrible fate. Even after they renounced their love for one another, they'd been wonderful friends. He was still as passionately in love with her now as he had been as a Padawan. She was living still in his memories, and that comforted him. She would always be there.

"Your powers are weak, old man," Vader said mockingly.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine," Obi-Wan answered.

The truth was, Obi-Wan knew that his death was imminent. Vader was right; he was so much weaker now than years before when they dueled on Mustafar. But that didn't concern him. He was doing this for Luke; a young man who Obi-Wan hoped would set the galaxy to rights. And the moment came. Luke noticed him, and Obi-Wan looked to him and smiled. He never felt the blade that ended his life.

_You know me. You don't mind waiting.  
You just can't show me, but God I'm praying,  
That you'll find me, and that you'll see me,  
That you run and never tire.  
Desire_

He was home now, the netherworld of the Force. Obi-Wan was greeted by the many who passed long before their time. He was fondly greeted by his former Master Qui-Gon Jinn, along with the venerable Mace Windu. He looked past the faces of Jedi he fought and trained with, and his eyes sought out one in particular.

Obi-Wan's eyes locked with hers, as she walked towards him, with a smile that was just for him.

"What took you so long?" she asked in mock annoyance, one they were standing face to face.

"A Skywalker," Obi-Wan answered simply.

Siri grinned yet again. "I missed you, my stubborn gundark."

"And I've missed you," Obi-Wan admitted tears slipping into his beard. "Every single day."

Siri reached one of her delicate hands forward and wiped a tear off his cheek. "We will never be parted again."

"I love you," Obi-Wan said, kissing her. He'd always desired this, kissing her. And she matched his fervor, and two hearts spent apart for much too long were rekindled.

"And I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi," Siri said breathlessly. "

_Without a reason. What is this fire?  
Burning slowly. My one and only.  
Desire_


End file.
